This invention relates to a structural improvement of a toy Christmas tree, particularly to one with blinking eyes and a singing mouth with the accompaniment of music.
With the development of global data processing, cultural and religious exchanges, and mass media, Christmas has become a happy season that is shared by all peoples around the world. For the sake of a happy time, Christmas trees are seen everywhere in all types of building. Conventionally, real trees or artificial trees are decorated. On the trees are flashing lights and all types of small decorative items. Such conventional Christmas trees are static decorations that lack variability and dynamic atmosphere. Therefore, some manufacturers have come up with modifications on the main unit of the Christmas tree that, in addition to the existing function of static decoration, include intermittent swaying of the branches. A conventional construction has been disclosed in Patent No. 316488 "Toy Christmas Tree" (see Annex 1) published in the Patent Gazette in Taiwan, which includes a transmission mechanism installed inside a Christmas tree, to enable movement of the tree body; said patent is mainly composed of a tree body (10) in which is the installation of a number of batteries, a set of fixing seats (20) on the upper part of the tree body (10), several sets of upper and lower driving devices (30)(40) installed in the fixing seats (20), eye part (50) and lower jaw part (60) that are respectively driven by the upper and lower driving devices (30)(40), and branches and leaves (70) covering the fixing seats(20); the upper driving device (30) installed on the upper part in the fixing seat (20) is composed of a driving motor (31) capable of simple harmonic motion, a reduction gear set (32) that is linked to the driving motor (31) and a set of shafts (33) fitted to the reduction gear set (32); while the lower driving device (40) is composed of a driving motor (41) capable of simple harmonic motion, a reduction gear set (42) that is linked to the driving motor (41) and a set of shafts (43) fitted to the reduction gear set (42); two eye parts (50) respectively having a mobile upper eyelid (51) and an eyeball (52), on one side of the upper eyelid (51) is a joining seat (511) that can be joined with the shaft (33); the lower jaw part (60) having a U-shaped plate, on the bottom side on two insides at the rear of said plate is a joining plate (60) that can be joined with the shaft (43); said patented product is so operated that after the power is switched on, two driving motors (31)(41) will, in simple harmonic motion and via the reduction gear set (32)(42) and the shafts (33)(43), respectively drive the upper eyelid (51) and the lower jaw part (60) to swing up and down, so the Christmas tree looks like a human face with blinking eyes and a singing mouth. However, in the construction of said patent to enable the swinging of the upper eyelid and lower jaw part, two driving motors (31)(41) are respectively driven by two reduction gear sets (32)(42), which involves the following shortcomings:
1 It requires the assembly of two driving motors and respectively linked reduction gear sets, which involve sophisticated construction, high costs and complicated assembly and production processes. PA1 2 As required for the transmission of two sets of motor, its power consumption is quite amazing, so the consumers would find it uneconomical. PA1 3 In addition to the huge consumption of power under the circumstance of sophisticated transmission mechanism, its trouble rate is increased accordingly.